sullivanbluthfandomcom-20200215-history
Drake
Drake is the main antagonist in the 1995 movie The Pebble and the Penguin. He is voiced by Tim Curry. Role in film At the beginning of he was seen spying on Hubie and Marina; he wanted Marina to be his wife. When Hubie found the "pebble", he cruelly tripped him and sent him into the water. After the attack, Drake gave Marina the choice to be his mate or be banished. During Hubie and Rocko's adventure he was in his lair eating bones with the skua birds and reminded them that Hubie is an ideal feast for leopard seals. That night, he asked Marina about the plan about mating season, to which she disagreed. After Hubie got away from the killer whales, he took Marina downstairs and encounters Hubie, who he thought was dead. Drake started to challenge him. Drake was killed by pieces of his tower at the end. Gallery 286870 large.jpg|Drake and Marina Peng20.jpg|Drake before his death DrakeDeath.PNG|Drake's death Trivia *Drake is very much like Gaston in Disney's Beauty and the Beast: he is admired by every girl except the leading lady, he intends to get rid of the male hero so he can have her, he is interested in her just for being the most beautiful, and his fate is death. *Drake is much like Ronno in Disney 1942's Bambi, From Bambi and Hubie to Ronno and Drake, Both characters tries to married Faline and Marina while Bambi and Hubie fought their rivals when Ronno is bad deer and Drake is bad penguin! *Drake was the third Don Bluth villain to wear a cape, after Jenner and Grand Duke of Owls. *He was played by Tim Curry, who voiced Slagar the Cruel, who was the main antagonist of the book Mattiemo, the cartoon version of the book. Tim Curry also portrayed Hexxus in Ferngully: The Last Rainforest, Forte in Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, The Mouse King in Barbie and the Nutcracker, The Cardinal in The Three Musketters, Archibald Ironfist from Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Succession Wars, and Victor the Crocodile in 64 Zoo Lane. *Drake is one of the only two villains to die at the end, along with Rasputin (although Rasputin is implied to become an undead in the beginning of the movie). *Drake has fingers and white teeth, which is quite strange because penguins never had one. **As well as this, Drake also has grey face markings whilst the other penguins have black faces. *The directing animator for Drake was John Pomeroy who did the Firebird the antagonist from the final segment of Fantasia 2000. *The line "Marina is mine" is similar to the line used by Gaston when fighting the Beast near the end of Beauty and the Beast. *He has a more sadistic method than Gaston, and is the second villain to be a bird, after the Grand Duke of Owls. *Drake is also similar to Evil Manta from The Little Mermaid episodes. **Coincidentally, Tim Curry also voiced Evil Manta. Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Category:Characters Category:The Pebble and the Penguin characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Singing characters Category:Birds Category:Penguins Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Bullies Category:Barefoot characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animals Category:Talking animals Category:Comedy villains Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Content Category:Those brought back to life Category:Reformed characters Category:Neutral characters